


Marble Hornets One-Shots !!

by achilleshq



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Jay Merrick, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Jay Merrick Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Soulmates, Stimming, Trans Jay Merrick, Trans Timothy "Tim" Wright, feral gays, queerplatonic, queerplatonic realtionships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshq/pseuds/achilleshq
Summary: A collection of one shots i wrote about marble hornets ! its been a hyperfixation of mine for a while, so i figured i should post some of my work !Some of it will be romantic, platonic, and queerplatonic ! (i take requests as well) and the rules will be in the notes of the first chapter, enjoy ! :]
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. its not gay if our lips dont touch (Skully x Masky)

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a little short btw !
> 
> RULES OF REQUESTING:  
> -i will NOT write rape, abuse, incest, beastiality or minor x adult relationships, etc in a romanticizing light AT ALL  
> -i WILL write for headcannons, and platonic + romantic relationships (monogamous or polyamourous) !  
> -i will write lime, but i wont write full-on smut
> 
> just make sure to add what characters/ship, and a theme/hc/plot, and drop them in the comments ! i'll read em as soon as i can

The wind howled. It was violent, cold, and angry. The snow swirled in every direction relentlessly, blinding Skully who sat shivering against an old piece of what was once a shack. He breathed out softly, thankful for his gloves and his thick boots. However, he was anything but thankful for the stocky also-masked man sitting 10 feet away from him.

You see, Masky and Skully had met before. Every once in awhile they’d catch eyes in the woods or end up growling at each other over who got what patch of dirt to sleep on, but they never spoke words or seemed too deeply invested in each other. I guess by fate then, they ended up caught in the same snowstorm in the same part of the woods, taking shelter in the same ruins of a shack. 

The wind was really picking up by the time Skully squeezed through the remains of the window to see Masky huddling over a lighter, and neither of them wanted to engage in any turf wars. 

About half an hour of cold (pun intended) and wary stares at each other, it started to become a problem. The cold was seeping thru the layers of Skully's jacket and he was starting to lose feeling in his feet and fingers, shivering and occasionally blowing snow out of his mask. He didn’t even look at Masky when the cold became painful, it felt like his body was on fire but cold. He was distressed and a bit scared and let out a choked cry of pain when he lost all sensation in his left hand finally, starting to become actually afraid of what this storm could do to him. 

As soon as he made a noise he felt Masky’s eyes through his mask lock on his small shivering body. He wasn’t paying that much attention but could still feel those eyes staring at him from anywhere in the vicinity. He then heard growling and the crunching of snow under boots. 

Skully didn’t know what to do, he was completely vulnerable and weak in the cold and couldn’t defend himself, if Masky threw him out he would surely die-But that’s when he felt strong arms wrap around his shivering barely conscious body and pull him into Masky’s warm and broad, comforting chest. Skully was about to pass out until he finally felt warmth and shifted his head. Tim quietly and noiselessly had unzipped his jacket, grabbed Skully towards him, and zipped his jacket back up with the smaller, skinnier boy inside. Skully was too weak and cold to blush or register how close they were, he just wanted to be warm again. So he wiggled, feeling that Tim had 2 hoodies under his tan jacket, and wrapping his arms around Masky’s chest while the bigger man rested his hands on Skully’s back as well as their legs being intertwined. Skully felt safer. Calmer. Warm. Nothing was going to hurt him and he would be safe while he was in Masky’s arms. Everything was okay. He sucked in a small breath and whispered “Thank…..you…”

Masky looked down at him, and gently pulled him closer.


	2. 2 bros chillin in an elevator 5 feet apart cuz theyre not gay (Punk!Tim x Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is checking into a new motel for the night, and meets an attractive mysterious man, what happens when he falls on top of him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this leave some kudos !! im kinda proud of it :]]

Jay shuffled down the hallway of the trashy motel he was staying at for the night, mindlessly staring at the ugly cracked yellow walls as he tried to find the elevator. He held his backpack and duffle bag close to his chest, nervously tapping his fingers on his well-worn jeans, trying his best to mask his nervous stimming. Jay wasn’t the most laid-back person, but when you threw on top five cans of Red Bull, no money, and an ancient eldritch horror chasing you, you wouldn’t be in a relaxed state either. He finally peeked around a corner and found a small room with red tiles and the elevator he had spent the last five minutes looking for. He pressed the button and stood back, going from tapping on his jeans to alternating tapping his foot on the equally as cracked, old, red tile. Eventually, it let out a creaky ding, and Jay cautiously stepped in. 

Before the doors could close he heard someone push through the door that led to the parking lot, and widen their eyes at the closing door. Jay quickly and instinctively kept the door open so the stranger wouldn’t have to wait for the next time the elevator came down, always being taught as a child to do it as a polite gesture. They walked forward and gave him a small nod signifying thank you, and put out his cigarette, stepping in. 

Jay didn’t think much of it until he took a good look at this man and his heart started racing. He was about 5”6 and stocky, with dark brown hair that curled softly at the ends and ended at his forehead. He had tired-looking, yet still beautiful dark eyes too. He had prominent sideburns and a small scratchy looking beard, his lips looked chapped..yet soft? The remnants of the cigarette smoke dancing upon them. Jay’s eyes trailed down to see that he was wearing an intimidating black leather jacket with punk-looking spikes and what looked like a band t-shirt under it, he had the jacket sleeves rolled up and you could clearly see one of his arms was wrapped in bandages, but it was still imminent that with his toned forearm and calloused hands hiding in his pockets that this man could snap Jay in half. And he would thank him. There were chains and patches attached to his black, dusty, worn-looking pants, looking closer he saw that there was a purple patch sewn under some ripping on the knee of his jeans that said “ACAB” in bold white lettering, and under that a patch of a middle finger. Lastly, he had heavyset combat boots, with paint and mud splattered all over them. 

Jay felt like his face was on fire, and his heart raced. The literal man of his dreams was standing a foot away from him, and his small twink lookin ass couldn’t do anything about it. Suddenly the Elevator rumbled and stopped, Jay was practically dying of suffocation in the corner and prayed it was because the door was opening, but it didn’t, and they stayed in place for a minute or two.  
“Weird…” a deep throaty voice croaked almost silently from beside him. Great, looks to kill and a sexy voice. Jay was unsure to do so he simply awkwardly chucked and muttered something between an agreement and a strangled gay choke. 

Jay was about to take a step forward when suddenly the elevator when jolting down, and both of the men were thrown off their centers of gravity. It only plummeted about 10 feet, but it was enough for Jay to stumble backward against the wall and for the attractive mystery man to fall forwards, pinning Jay against the wall.

Mr. Emo Mystery awkwardly landed with one hand above Jay’s head and one next to his shoulder, Jay’s leg awkwardly placed between the strangers’ out of instinct. Jay turned a visible shade of red when he realized both facts that this man's body was softly pressed against his in a way that made his heart absolute flutter, and that his face was only a couple inches from the smaller man’s. Jay wished he could be anywhere else right now, though he knew that in his subconscious he’d do anything to stay right here with this guy. The stranger’s next move was to run his hand down Jay’s hip to stabilize himself and shifted his legs, quickly looking away as Jay, in between his own internal screaming, realized he was also blushing. His hand ran over Jay’s belt loop as he grabbed the wall railing and got back up, shifting back to his solemn stance that he was standing in before the elevator dropped. It took all his strength to not run his hand over the punk mans’, signifying he wanted his hands to hold his hips like that for longer. 

Jay was still absolutely frozen to the wall when the old creaky elevator decided to work again, slowly bringing them up to the fourth floor without it falling, and letting another soft ding ring out and automatically open the doors. Jay was flustered and picking up his duffle bag when he felt those handsome dark eyes fall upon his again, looking him up and down.

“Sorry ‘bout that, lost my balance.” a barely audible chuckle was heard, escaping those enticing lips of his. 

“My..Er...My name is Tim….” he said softly, this ‘Tim’ guy’s face tinted a noticeable red. He gave a small slow nod, an equally barely noticeable smirk, a wink, and with that, stepped off the elevator.

And Jay? Jay was left with his breath hitched and blood pooling to his cheeks, desperately wondering what god he could simultaneously thank and curse out for the sacred encounter.


	3. Hey Tim ? Yeah? I really wanna kiss ya ..... (Queerplatonic Brian x Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask you a question?” Tim mumbled a ‘yes’, expecting Brian to go into one of his “questioning-life-sessions that start with a rhetorical question that isn’t technically rhetorical but Brian says it is so everyone just goes along with it because trying to argue grammatical rules with Brian is equal to trying to argue with a brick wall” speeches.
> 
> Because of that, Tim was quite surprised when Brian paused and then asked something in a soft tone. 
> 
> “Can I kiss you?”
> 
> ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> tldr: tim and brian share a moment and brian talks about his relationship with romance :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO i hope yall like this one !!! its kind of old, but its one of my favorites in my drafts ! i, personally, experience queerplatonic attraction and i REALLY think it needs more recognition !! i kind of update this book whenever, but i thank you all who left kudos so much !!!! - achilles

It was a pretty day on July 4th. It was sunny with the occasional fluffy cloud in the sky, and sure it was almost 100 degrees, but everyone in the park seemed to be having a good time so it felt worth it.

Initially, the idea to go to the local Fourth of July celebration was Tim’s idea. You see, Tim had grown up in the heart of all things ’murica: Alabama. So naturally when Alex mentioned that he had never been to a public event and the Fourth was just around the corner, Tim suggested that if the others agreed he would take them to the local event. 

They walked around for a bit, Jay keeping his noise-canceling headphones safely secured on his head while Brian went around winning decade-old candy from the booths, and it was, for the most part, a tacky, but fun experience.

At about 6PM or so things started to wind down from the parade and people started to go home, and vendors started packing their stuff up. Tim and Brian however were left under the shade of an Oak tree together, watching the evening set in as Jay and Alex had left to go find somewhere to take a piss. 

One thing that Tim quickly learned of Brian was that he was blunt, it had to be pretty damn special to Brian if he actually put thought into what he was going to say, so when he piped up with a “Can I ask you a question?” Tim mumbled a ‘yes’, expecting Brian to go into one of his “questioning-life-sessions that start with a rhetorical question that isn’t technically rhetorical but Brian says it is so everyone just goes along with it because trying to argue grammatical rules with Brian is equal to trying to argue with a brick wall” speeches.

Because of that, Tim was quite surprised when Brian paused and then asked something in a soft tone. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Tim usually kept his face neutral or ready to growl at somebody, but Brian could visibly see him widen his eyes and his cheeks turn a little red. Tim shifted and faced Brian, opening his mouth to say something, but Brian cut him off. 

“I-Okay I can explain! Only after I said it did I realize it wasn’t clear” 

He brought his hand to his collarbone and started tapping it, a common stim when Brian was nervous or unsettled, and he took a deep breath.

“So I know kissing is supposed to be romantic ’n shit but like, I wanted to thank you-and I don’t like you in that way just so you know, like, I wouldn’t marry you or do you or anything, well I would marry you for the tax benefits if the opportunity arose-but that’s unimportant! Back to my original point, I wanted to thank you for bringing me to this...I never got the chance as a kid to do any of this type of typical family stuff that wasn’t forced or me pretending to be a happy family, and I genuinely want to thank you and I don’t know how to, except-” he took a slight pause, his expression turned just a bit solemn when he talked of his past but it quickly disappeared as he chose to continue what he was originally saying.

“-kissing you. Like I thought about it, and you know I don’t do pressure on my back well so I won’t hug you, and that’s like the only form of platonic affection! I can’t shake your hand because it feels like we’re making a real estate transaction! So...I feel like a kiss on the cheek is the most accurate way to show how I feel.”

Tim took a second to process it, and relaxed. He knew that expressing feelings with words was something he worked on in therapy, and deep down felt proud of him for making that progress.

He cracked a small smile and chuckled a bit. 

“I’d be honored” he said sarcastically, but there was not a hint of malice in his voice. 

Brian scooted closer, shifting and putting his hands on Tim’s shoulder so he could stabilize himself and gently press his lips to his cheek. He stayed like that for a second before moving himself back to his original sitting position, except he leaned his head against Tim’s shoulder and uttered a soft and happy “Thank you.”

Tim was smiling a bit goofily, fiddling with a blade of grass on the ground. “Brian, you may be a dumb fuck and a stupid bitch, but I gotta admit you’re an adorably dumb fuck who’s a stupid bitch.”

“That’s kinda gay Tim…”

“You literally just kissed me.”

“Well that was like a bro kiss so it doesn’t count!”

Tim snorted, and stretched. “Come on, let’s go find Alex and Jay and throw something at them while they piss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qppr rights <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i hope you enjoyed this !! im gonna take this moment for a shameless self promo *COUGH* my creepypasta/slenderverse tumblr blog is @toby-core *COUGH*


End file.
